Typicus ut redimio
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry is an Uggae, a very rare creature and is the last of his kind. An akhkharu is an Uggae's mate, and only a pureblood akhkharu will do. Our little harry has two mates though... may become a cross with twillight, not sure. SS/hp TR/hp/SS SLASH 3SUM M/M
1. Media nox, Obscura, tunc perspicuus viri

_**Typicus ut redimio**_

_**(The Symbols that bind)**_

_**Chapter one:  
Media nox, Obscura, tunc perspicuus viridis **_

_**(To heal night, darkness, and then emerald)**_

"No!" Harry shouted, shaking his head, standing and leaning forward to yell again "No! No! NO!" was his montra, his last word louder than the rest, His voice deeper than usual. The entire classroom quieted. And stared at Harry, the man at the head of the room, one Severus Snape, glaring daggers at one Harry potter who _dared_ interrupted him in mid-rant about student foolishness, and for the potion he just assigned his classroom full of miscreants to brew that day no less! The boy was shaking his head violently now, his arms drawn to his chest, whimpering and whispering something out before he howled in pain screaming "NO! NO! NO!" vice voice becoming ragged.

He began to sob out another montra of "NO'S" screaming them almost at the top of his lungs becoming more frantic by the second. His body wracked out another sob, his eyes being downcast to the table since his standing, he shivered uncontrollably- the motion continuing yelling before his voice calmed as he gasped and shot his head upward- eyes with a glint of something frantic showing in his widened emerald eyes. Said oculi Darting in a scatter shot motion around the room as he spun multiple times around, jerking himself in frantic search for something as he said multiple sentences in quick succession... so fast that no one had caught any of it. His eyes finally darted to the potions master at the front of the class, and his almost loud jumbled to-quick-for-anyone-in-the-room talking turned to a whisper as he pushed the students blocking his way to the middle aisle of the room out of his way forcefully and roughly.

As soon as the raven haired boy got into the aisle something changed in the emerald eyes, and he advanced tword his professor quickly and menacingly still muttering under his breath. As soon as he got in front of the man Harry's eyes quickly mapped the professor so much that the movement of his oculi where visible. The boy then not-so-slowly rounded his professor as if scrutinizing the man to the tiniest detail. He rounded his professor two more times still muttering... His noises varying between gasps, sighs, squeaks, giddy giggling, and growling. Harry finally stopped in front of his potions teacher once more and looked at the man.

Severus Was just about to open his mouth to attack the potter-boy verbally until he took in the boys appearance once more since the boy was at his desk. The boys elbows where at his sides, his forearms making an upside-down V, His left hand partly covering his mouth, his right hand poking, flicking and caressing his left wrist, his mouth moving very quickly with words he doubted to be even English. He had a quick debate if The boys mouth was moving as fast as his eyes darted about his self... But the debate was pushed far into his mind as he opened his mouth again...But the boys eyes... The boys eyes where red, brilliantly bright emerald flecks residing in the bright, but dark red, the main color that took over the boys eyes.

As Severus took the boy in, Harry was doing the same to the potions master: analyzing every feature of the male, with more intensity than the teacher gave Harry credit for. A long moment passed and Harry stopped talking and gave out an animalistic growl that had the entire class flinching, before sniffing the air almost indignantly... He shot his head sideways to glare at the class and gave another guttural growl, stepping closer to the tall man in front of him. Harry puled his wand, making his professor stiffen beyond belief and become at the ready, but Harry just held his wand between himself and Severus and growled out "Take it." His voice not a small boys but one of an animal. The voice was deep and ragged, one that held no edge tword the man... Severus was hesitant to take the wand, but lifted his hand and gripped the boys wand with a firm grip. As soon as the man had his grip Harry immediately let the mans grip become leverage and snapped his wand in half.

The room gasped in shock, Severus' eyes widening at the boys actions. The boy let out another growl before an extremely large and powerful wave of emerald magic ripped Harry's Robes apart, making his shirt practically explode off of his body. He staggered a step tword the man in front of him, his eyes still locked with that of black. The boy Growled lower than he ever had and the gemstone colored magic began being absorbed his body. Making some sort of symbols form on the boys body. Large squared gate like pictures, smaller rune type symbols curling like a river around the boys skin in an dark red, larger symbols floating through the river like ones. As soon as it looked like the skin of Harry's torso was filled the symbols 'locked' into place, except for two strands on his shoulders that extended down his arms to his hands.

The symbols on his left arm locked like the ones on his torso... but the ones on his right arm wriggled frantically and almost excitedly. The symbols that had repeated in a lot of places went down his right wrist and to a half of his wand, a small red light connecting the two halves of the wand briefly before all of the symbols began to dance like the ones covering his left arm and in a flash a faint red projection from Harry was presenting itself. The dour man stared on with wounder, but as soon as the projection was shown to him he stared on with a bit more of something...

The projection was of Harry with long emerald hair to his hips, his eyes red with flecks of green, his complexion a bit more paler. Within a flash the faint red projection was gone. A gray light with black swirls surrounded the boy and like a hurricane twisted around the boy, his eyes closing. The symbols covering the boy contracted and swirled around into More than one visible spot on his body. A symbol was left on each of the tops of his hands, unraveling slightly and curling all around the boys wrists, The little pictures wriggling and moving with almost an air of joy. A larger symbol was on his neck, but soon faded into the skin as it wriggled, all the while his form changing.

The surrounding hurricane faded into nothing revealing Harry to have long waist length bright green hair, slightly shorter and paler skin. The boys eyes opened to reveal two Symbols before the markings on his wrists halted and turned black. Harry blinked again and his eyes became their emerald green shade as he kept starring at his teacher impassively before he looked at the two halves of his wand, his eyes looking at the markings slightly wriggling in his wrists. The next thing that came from Harry's lips was "Oh Merlin." Before he swayed, falling forward, being caught by the professor. A few shrieks where heard from women, most of the boys- being Slytherin and Griffindore- gasped. The room grew deathly silent as Snape stared at the unconscious form of...well, he wasn't sure...

_**A/N: Okay, so the plot coke has gotten me by the tongue and threatened to kill a yaoi couple if I didn't comply. *sniffle* so I complied. :) I do not know EXACTLY where this is going for it struck me like a bat to the back of my head. So... tell me what you think please? **_


	2. Dies vitae ultimus, exitus

_**Typicus ut redimio**_

_**(The Symbols that bind)**_

_**Chapter two:  
Dies vitae ultimus...exitus.**_

_**(The last day of life...the end.)**_

Harry thrashed on the infirmary bed; teachers, medi-wizards and witches scrambling about him, holding him down. The boy had no sooner entered the huge room in Severus' arms, being placed on the bed, when he began to thrash and wither on the bed in obvious pain. The rooms occupants imminently tried to stop the boy, but every spell they tried to use seemed to be absorbed and sent back at the caster... so the healers had to physically stop the boys moments as another witch or wizard attempted to feed the boy a potion.

This all resulted in Mcgonagall as well as Arthur and Ronald Weasley holding Harry's limbs down as poppy and Hermione tried to coax the boys clenching teeth open. By that point the headmaster had come in with several medi-wizards, ordered Hermione and Ronald out of the room, let the newly-come medi-wizards hold the boy down as poppy continued trying to administer the potions. The Commotion only increased as poppy found the boys heart beating faster then any human heart should have been. All the while a stunned Severus shocked into an unmoving state.

Several agonizingly loud and eventful moments later a smaller medi-witch who had arrived with Dumbledore sucked potion into a syringe and moved tword the thrashing boy on the bed. As the woman went to plunge the needle into Harry's skin, the steel snapped with a low sound, the broken needle skittering across the floor. After several failed attempts poppy became more frantic as the boy began to convulse rather than thrash. She yelled for the medi-wizards to hold to boys head still, turn the boy onto his side... but the attempts where futile as the convulsing and thrashing meshed into a sickening dance.

Poppy then began yelling at the occupants of the room to gather random things, the room practically becoming a war zone. The only one not moving being Severus: who was still shocked and glued to his spot after he had stepped away from putting his student down. Every cry or screamed command going deaf on his ears as he watched Harry finally go limp on the bed, poppy frantically trying to cast every spell she knew, yelling at the medi-wizards and albus to do the same.

Severus' breathing became labored, coming in short quick pants as he entered what could have been called a panic attack as he saw two of the wizards rush away, a few moments later one returned with a basin of water and a rag, the other being followed by none other than Narcissa Malfoy. The blonde woman was quickly briefed by the medi wizard, and took a worried look before moving the bigger man aside, casting multiple complicated spells at once. Someones spell seemed to have took because a holographic picture ascended above the boy showing his heart rate, which was beating at a rapid pace.

The yelling was picked up as more and more spells where thrown and tossed at the boy, whizzing through the air... in a short moment a loud continues beeping noise was heard and all eyes where on the holographically projected screen... to see a flat line adorning the screen. Poppy was hysterical by this point, most of the medi-wizards stepping away from the lifeless body on the bed.

Poppy collapsed to the ground crying... the room filling with sobs and sadness.

**An hour later:**

Many tear stained faces adorned Hogwarts' hospital wing as they came and went into the room... a broken Sirius black mindlessly clinging to one Severus Snape speaking in a whisper to the man, an equally mournful Remus lupin on his knees at the bedside of one Harry Potter, crying his eyes out. A few minutes before albus Dumbledore evacuated to room of the many hysterical people who where not family, only leaving himself, the boys god fathers, Severus and Minerva.

The woman slowly advanced on the three youngest men in the room and pulled Sirius off of Severus, leading the man to the side of his husband, Remus... where the man collapsed into a fit of tears against Remus, shaking the man before screaming for Harry to wake. Minerva's frown deepened, her eyes welling with tears again as she set he gaze on Severus... the man had stood there the entire time just staring at Harry as if he was some marvel...

The old woman put a hand on Severus' shoulder whispering to the man "Severus... I think it is time we should leave..." but the man didn't budge, and continued not to while the woman attempted to get him to move, the man stuck there like a stature. All the while a scene played...

_ It was serene, the beauty of the off-colors of the forest i was in... i don't know how i ended up here in the middle of a forest with colors so dull, yet so bright. I stood there for long moments before i snapped out of the revere and had the mind enough to look around. After scanning dense forestry in my line of vision I turned to my right I saw a beautiful creature with pale skin like porcelain, long black hair and purple eyes... I knew who it was... but the name I had on my tongue was not right somehow...snape... it didn't seem like the right thing to call the new version of my professor I was staring at... _

_I turned to to face forward again and there where several creatures with fire-red skin and long purple hair, there eyes black voids, but so calming... within seconds they moved to reveal two purple skinned beings with fire red hair and white eyes... it all happened so fast... the red skinned ones where there, they moved to let the inverted beings be seen, the purple haired ones where around me and the person beside me I thought was Snape.... the red haired beings where shooing the ones with red skin away... then it was only the two inverted beings._

_I went to speak but I couldn't, it was like they had silenced me... I moved, but I felt the strong urge not to, so I stayed still as the two beings smiled at me warmly and looked me over good. The one that looked female turned her gaze from me to eye the person I thought was Snape... then the other being looked... so I looked at him. He just stood there, staring downward. When I looked at the woman it was like she had told me to do what I did next: lift the man to my lefts head, so I did. He smile grew and she became happier, excitedly whispering into the unknown male she appeared with when Snape blinked and looked at me before looking at the two beings. The man took in a deep breath, making his face become a serious mask as he stared at Snape... I looked between the male creature and Snape, a flare of something shooting through me... like the urge for acceptance... and the man nodded once...solemnly and looked at me with a slight smile before turning to the woman and nodding. _

_The woman beamed at him and turned to us and began to speak in some language I could not understand... and when I looked at Snape, he didn't seem to understand either... it was hard to explain... I could not understand the woman's native tongue... but I knew what she was saying... "Parum unus. exspectata ut nostrum relm. Is relm est vestri domus. vos es a creatura iustus amo nos , quod is vir est vestri materia. Vos es talis a validus creatura , quod is est via vos vultus sic diversus tunc nostrum liberi , nobis. nos ago tot century pro vestri ortus. quod hic vos es , meus parum unus. vir ut vestri left est vestri materia parum unus. tamen sit non nostri natio nationis , non nostri natio nationis etiamnunc , vos postulo verto him ut unus nostrum. Vos animadverto , is vir est Akhkharu. quod vos es uggae. Nos es summitto filiolus , quod est quare nos es diversus , tamen vos , meus parvulus , es diversus quoniam vos es valde. magis valde tunc nos. Per is vinculum vos partis per is vir , vos es obsequium , quod vos es validus perfero liberi. vos perussi per vestri vinculum materia perpetro vinculum. ut vos es awok. vos , meus parvulus ero solus unus ut memor. tamen vestri vinculum materia mos memor tantum parum peices amo somnium. ubi vos suscitatio , vos ero persona mortuus ut ullus letalis , quod plurimus creatura. quod vos mos postulo futurus iuxta vestri materia , vos mos postulo vesco. quod perussi. iam vado. vado meus parvulus. vado..." In a flurry of shadows, colors and images the scene was gone..._

The room was quiet, a pin drop could be heard... not even a breath was heard... until Harry's eyes shot open and a horse screech-like scream was emitted from his lips, the room in sudden panic, shock, and relief. Severus jumped, eyes widening as Harry gasped for breath, scrambling from his bed as several people tried to get to him. He rushed off the bed and against Severus where the two disappeared, leaving a stunned infirmary, now full of people too emotional to think logically.

Images rushed at Harry as he gripped Severus' robes tighter, the pull on his navel going unnoticed to him... the only thing his mind wanting to know was why his mate was had too many emotions rolling off of him... Many images and sounds rushed at him like he had missed century's of information.... screaming as well as long speeches on fast forward whizzed by him... screaming...... yelling...... heavy breathing... screaming... yelling... heavy breathing... screaming, yelling, heavy breathing. screaming yelling heavy breathing ....SCREAMING-!!! and then nothing...

Harry opened his eyes to see a stone wall and a desk, a loud thumping in his right ear. He looked up to see the stunned and shocked face of Severus Snape. Before he could stop himself he blurted out "Were home." The man blinked and whipped his head around before staring at the boy clutching his robes "How- Where-?" but was cut off by Harry stepping away "There where six pure-blood houses of uggae: Evans, velwes', Murlashues, evoulea, botgnirep, and Potter's... names are not important at the moment but Lilly Evans and James Potter where the last two surviving uggae. two family's, the Servais' and the Siares' mated the last two of there lines making the uggae race... which produced six children who matted an Akhkharu. That is where the six uggae family's originated from. I am an uggae, from Lilly Evans-potter and James Potter, I am the last of my family and race. You are an Akhkharu, the last one of your family, but not race... and we are destined to be mated." Severus stood there for a moment, processing the information.

Why hadn't his parents told him he was going to have a mate? The Snape's had a seer that told them if they where to be mated and the seer his family had told him he did not have a mate...But wait... when he had asked... Harry Potter had not been born... the old seer was-! The old bat was in for an earful. He stared at the newly formed boy in front of him, the boys face tinged pink from his new pale complexion as he fidgeted, looking up at the potions master with fearful eyes of rejection... but continued to speak."Since every one was born they lived within a gate for a certain amount of time for an exposure two opposing forces have set. At first i was scared, i have to admit... But i grew to like the gate. I was over exposed is why. You may think me mad... For i believe it is a "gate". Its nothing like what most to all muggles call the seven gates of hell... It is much different... I think. There are no books on such a topic that pertains to what i talk about that is not called "satanism" though i believe it is more related to necromancy, seeing how i practice magic. Some of the books I've been reading deal with "Magick" as muggles spell it. I was told by one of my foreign friends that are a squib that is how American muggles spell magic when it is real. I have looked up both definitions and it states one is real and one is a type of illusion. It was quite amusing to look that up. I dont prefer or care for either term, for now I'm called a Necromancer. Even though one of the two magically inclined spellings are used in the definition....in the muggle world there are many types of magic, neutral, light, Earth- elemental, dark... Many. What we practice, from Merlin- is just labeled as magic, said to be an illusion, some calling it Magick with a k. I've been to the gate... And i can ask you: who is Merlin really? Is it the mean man with a complex, a farce; a mask... A lie? What really lies beyond? I can tell you now YOU will know because you are my mate. THEY told me you where. And any magick with that special muggle k will tell you the same thing. I first saw the gate in my dreams, sometimes when I would get to see what Voldemort was doing or what not, I would be visited by these inverted creatures of my race claiming to be lower gods and stuff... and well, I didn't believe them at first, but in class when I came into my inheritance... I was thought by the inverted ones in my dreams how to try and control what was happening and flea, but I couldn't... I came into my inheritance right there... and... and I also found my mate... you... So, now, see what i mean...." in a flash he cast several spells on himself all showing the same thing: Harry and Severus where mates.

The potions professor stared at the creature in front of him... His mate? Everything about the boy screamed delicious to him. He sniffed the air: smelling the boys blood, salivating at the scent, wanting to sink his fangs into the boy... A jolt of memory got him away from _those_ thoughts. Remembering how good the boys blood always smelt to him... but now! The boy smelled _too delicious_ if it was even possible. The boy looked utterly cute fidgeting and stammering, trying to get all the right things out... He was already in love with the boy and it was such a major plus that they where to be mated! And the boy thought he would be rejected! Hah! A sudden flow of the headmaster telling him to be mean to Harry assaulted his mind and he growled. The old man knew about the bond... Lilly and James, due to laws had to tell albus about there son being mated... He growled low in his throat and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, penetrating the boys mind with legilimency, sending every memory and thought he had just had, as well as past correlating ones at the boy, making Harry gasp and squeak.

Severus smirked, this was much easier then having to tell the boy everything. Just as soon as the memories and such had started they stopped, leaving Harry blushing in embarrassment and anger. The anger soon fled as he stared at his new mate "So-so you..." Severus nodded "Yes, Mr. Potter...Harry." The boys eyes softened at his name, and a smile graced his lips.

"The creatures from the gate... They said... I think that the head-... that Dumbledore will cause us many problems... the creatures at the gate said that it was a good idea to...c-consummate..." The blush on the boys face grew as he stared at the man looking down at him... What was he doing! He felt so confused! Hes told hes come into his inheritance, has a mate, a mate he had been crushing on hard since his first year at Hogwarts, someone he feel in love with, and his mate loves him to! It was all going so fast...

Severus smiled a small smile and put his palm on the boys cheek "I remember." Harry felt even more flustered then before "H-how?" the man leaned forward and sniffed at Harry's skin "It seems we share a telepathic bond when we are touching..." he flicked his tongue out to taste the skin on Harry's neck and groaned, the taste was delightful! The man wanting to taste the crimson liquid running benith the skin, beating on how much more delectable it was. Harry squeaked at the contact and stammered "I-i see..." the boy becoming even more flustered by the fact everything he thought was being seen and heard. "This is going a little bit to fast..." he stated bluntly through his jumpy state, making Severus back away slightly. Harry regretted it instantly from the lost contact, but continued on "We are safe.... but... but we haven't talked it a-all out..." Severus smirked at the boys bashfulness and pulled fully away, sighing, looking around. "i already know everything you know now... at least I think... I do agree this is going a bit fast, and I understand if you are not ready. I can quell my needs or desires until you are ready...harry..."

The boy blushed and took a deep breath, instantly thinking _'yeah, this is the man I thought he was, hoped he was... the man I fell for... the one with the dark shroud of secrecy...at least I was right when I pegged him to be the gentle kind, even if it was far fetched.' _he smiled at the man and pointed to a door to his right "I suppose its been a long day, and seeing how I technically died today, its been a long strenuous one... How about some rest?" Severus looked at the boy a bit shocked and confused, but the boy continued "Seeing how a lot of people thought I was dead, and then I'm alive, there is Sirius and Remus... I am technically untraceable, you as well... And they must be worried sick... we should get some rest..." Severus smiled a small smile and nodded "Yes, I think we should. We could rest, and in the morning talk the rest of the logistics out... I think we should wait a few days and get more comfortable with each other, ourselves and the situation before bringing black and lupin into it..."

Harry smiled at the thoughtfulness of his mate and headed to the door he had been pointing at, glancing over his shoulder to ask "Join me? Or you can sleep on the couch if you want." Severus' eyes clouded over with lust, in assumption... and as he got behind Harry, ready to grab his sex-oozing beauty of a mate, the boy slapped his hand away and said "To sleep, of course, and nothing more..." Severus was quick to the draw and pulled Harry to him, the boys back flush against Severus' chest, the man whispering into his ear "I was going to hold you." he breathed into the boys ear "You don't know how long I've wanted you Harry..." he sniffed in the boys enticing scent "How long I've wanted to hold you like this..." Harry tilted his head to the side and smiled, wondering if that was what it felt like to be loved. "Well, its nice to stand here, but if we lay down, you can continue this all night." Severus smiled against Harry's skin and said "Im going to love every day or night of it." The two entwined hands, Making it to the bed, snuggling against each other, falling fast asleep in each others arms.

_**A/N: Woohoo! There's chapter two... I know it seems a bit rushed... it really is. I had about an two and a half hours to work on this, and let me tell you: the majority of the time (a half hour) was spent on writing "the female creatures" words. (The ones that are in Latin) I thought id never write so much Latin in one paragraph. I thank my Latin teacher Mr. Gyambrah for that one, hes such a good teacher... and I guarantee the paragraph in Latin is all correct... the gramatics may be off a little though... I'm good, but not that good... hah-aha~ I hope you guys and gals enjoy, I've been so over worked with school and helping my friend out with his sexuality "issues" I've hardly had time to write anything!**_


	3. AUTHORS NOTEpwease read?

greeting, comment- apology; excuse, excuse. Excuse, apology. farewell...

Aaaah... hello. So, i know some people want to chop my head off. =/ A bit sorry. Unfortunetly because [i got a lap-top runing the starter version of WIN. 7] i dislike windows 7... i went to downgrade. Downgrading doesnt work to well from 7 to xp.. (plus it doesnt run any of my later programs like beat hazard and Nero- which freeze up... 7,that is.)... and deleted all my files. ='( but, anyways... i screwed with the partitions and stuff and my laptop went wonky. =(

So, it took me about a month to fix. (and before the laptop i had spent most of my time fixing my dinasour gateway from when i was eight (which still isnt fixed). =/ Added with emotional stress, not being able to sleep, and physical stress... plustheshrink... aha... it didnt all fit well together. But, Thanks to my lovely furture husband- he got me back up on my feet and ready to write again. ^^

So, now that im sorting crap out in all the right directions, im ready to start writing again! :) ...but... one story at a time- im gonna start off again with a previous story that i can get back in the feel to. Might take me a few weeks or so... so no quick promises.

BUT!-

If your really jonsing for an update, message me and in about a week ill tell ya' which story ill be adding to.

Bai-Bai...  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
